Twilight Dawn
by Silver pup
Summary: One shot — Morzan always tried to do what was best for his sons, but usually ended up with results that were the exact opposite of what he originally wanted.


**Twilight Dawn**

Summary: One-shot – Morzan always tried to do what was best for his sons, but usually ended up with results that were the exact opposite of what he originally wanted.

Author's Notes: This is a 10x100 drabble; which is a form of writing where there are ten drabbles with a hundred words each. For this story each drabble is about an incident that Morzan recalls because they all ended up with him doing/thinking/feeling the exact opposite of what he did in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**Twilight Dawn  
**_By: Silver pup  
_One-shot

* * *

**I.** _Life and Death_

Selena was an angel.

She had to be in his mind, for no one so pure could be human. She stayed with him always; his immortal light in the darkness. She would stay forever because angels never died or grew old, which meant that he would never have to lose her.

But he was wrong.

One day she got sick and never got better. Angels never got ill but mortals did, and that's what _she_ was. Selena, no matter how heavenly, was a mortal, and she died a mortal death like all others.

Morzan stopped believing in angels after that.

-----

**II. **_Sun and Moon_

He never smiled again after Selena died.

Selena had been his _sole_ reason for smiling after all. When she died his smile had gone with her.

That is, until the day he saw his two sons' smile.

When Eragon looked up at him and smiled he felt like he was looking straight at the afternoon sun. Then when Murtagh smiled he felt like he was watching the full moon rise on a cloudless night. Both his boys smiled in different ways, but they both gave him the same reaction.

It made Morzan smile again for the first time in years.

-----

**III.** _Swords and Lace_

He almost took another wife once.

It had been based purely on the need to give his sons a new mother. The woman he ended up choosing was young and charming; which made him believe that his sons would be happy with her.

He was utterly wrong.

Murtagh and Eragon _despised_ the idea. They refused to listen to his reasoning, and told him quite frankly that they didn't _want_ or _need_ a new mother. They promised that if he married her then they would drive her insane with an assortment of merciless pranks.

Shortly after that, Morzan cancelled the engagement.

-----

**IV.** _Skin and Fur_

He had never liked animals.

To him animals were only good to hunt and eat. Never did he think that animals could share a bond that humans shared with one another.

But Murtagh proved him wrong.

His son once had a puppy that he raised from birth. For years they were together until the dog died in a hunt. It was then—as he watched Murtagh hold the dog and bury his face into the fur with choked sobs—did he realize how strong a bond the two had shared.

Now Morzan always treated animals with a respect they deserved.

-----

**V.** _Dreams and Reality _

He never did believe in fairy tales.

Stories of fairies and goblins were things he scoffed at. To him there was simply reality, and no 'could be' or 'maybes' existed.

That is, until Eragon showed him the dragonfly.

One day Eragon showed him a dragonfly and called it a fairy. He had been doubtful about this but Eragon was insistent. To prove his point, his son asked him to close his eyes and hold the dragonfly. 'Now just imagine, papa,' Eragon whispered, and for once in his life he did.

Now Morzan's vision always included the 'could be' and 'maybes'.

-----

**VI.** _Ice and Fire_

He had always thought that his sons were similar.

It was easy to come to this conclusion since they both had brown hair, dimples, tan skin, and sharp features. In fact, the only major difference between them was that Murtagh had hazel eyes and Eragon had brown.

Then came the day that he actually looked _into_ their eyes.

Murtagh's eyes always reflected only a frigid indifference that was colder than any winter. But Eragon's eyes showed a burning passion that was warmer than any fire ever made.

It was then that Morzan finally realized that his sons were polar opposites.

-----

**VII.** _North and South _

He only wanted one thing for his sons.

He wanted them to become Riders. He wanted them to experience the joy of flying on the back of a dragon. But he also wanted them to help him destroy the Varden and bring peace to all of Alagaësia.

But his sons had different ideas.

As soon as they got their dragons they left. They ran away to join the Varden and fight _against_ the Empire. They were going against their king, against home, and against _him_. His sons were now the enemy.

These days Morzan didn't know _what_ he wanted anymore.

-----

**VIII.** _Win and Lose_

In the first battle he thought he would win.

He had orders to kill all, including his sons. He thought he could do this; go to battle with no attachments. He reassured himself obsessively that he could treat Murtagh and Eragon as the enemy, and not his children.

But he was wrong.

As he watched his sons ride against him he realized he couldn't do it. As his sword met Eragon's blade he knew he was losing the fight. Finally when his eyes met Murtagh's stony face he realized it was over.

Morzan had lost the battle and his sons.

-----

**IX.** _Questions and Answers_

He really didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to do anymore He didn't know if he could really choose between the king he swore his life to, and the children he had given life. He didn't know if he could.

Until Aderes finally offered some advice.

Aderes—his dragon and partner—told him to think with his heart for once, instead of with his mind. He claimed that things would be ending soon, and it was time to pay up for the sake of his sons and his country.

Morzan finally understood what he had to do.

-----

**X.** _Beginning and End _

He always wondered if he had failed as a father.

He had always tried to teach his sons the difference between right and wrong. And most of all, he always tried to show them that he loved and appreciated them more than anyone else.

Now he finally got his answer.

He had killed his king to save his sons. And now, lying in Eragon's arms with Murtagh trying desperately to save him, he knew. It was the look of love and appreciation in his sons' eyes that told him his answer.

Morzan finally knew he had succeeded as a father.

* * *

**End**

* * *


End file.
